


On The High Seas

by lemonzestiest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, IT SOUNDS SAD BUT I SWEAR ITS NOT LOL, Loneliness, Pirate AU, Self-Worth Issues, hana is a lonely pirate and sombra is a pretty mermaid who has a crush on her, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonzestiest/pseuds/lemonzestiest
Summary: Hana and the crew of the ship Overwatch sail the seven seas- but she can't help feeling like there's something missing. Voicing her concerns to the sea causes someone- or something- to comfort her.





	On The High Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 1 of my mermaid fic!!!!! I'm so happy, I love these girls and I love mermaids <3

Life out on the high sea could be lonely, sometimes. 

 

Hana felt this acutely, standing on the deck of the ship at sunrise, holding tightly to the railing. The skull-and-crossbones flag snapped and fluttered in the light wind, the boat rocked slightly back and forth. The salty spray kissed her face gently. She knew that soon the silence would break- her captain, a good natured fellow named Winston, would rise soon, and lead everyone else on the ship through their morning activities. But for now, she was alone. 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked the sea. “Why can’t I just be happy with where I am?” She swallowed, looking out over the pinkening horizon. “With  _ who _ I am?” She gripped the railing of the boat and sighed. “I just….I feel like no one here really understands me. And something feels like it’s missing, somehow. Like a hole in my heart, but I don’t know what it is, and I  _ won’t _ know what it is until I find it.” The boat’s hull only creaked in answer. 

 

The cabin door swung open and Hana turned to go, ready for a day of hard labor. Before she turned fully around, she thought she could see the barest glimmer of purple scales. Dismissing it as one of the rare fish in the area, she left to go help Winston.  

 

Behind her, a tail slapped the surface almost thoughtfully, and its owner disappeared beneath the waves once more. 

 

~~~

 

Hana gritted her teeth. One of these days, she was going to break and punch her stupid crewmate Torbjorn in the face. The small man was a genius carpenter and was a master with boats, but that didn’t mean he was any less annoying. Forcing her to take  _ his _ job of scrubbing the deck because he had “important blueprints” to draw up was one hell of a way to get on her shitlist. 

 

She moved the brush angrily over a stubborn spot. “Damn  _ Torb _ ,” she muttered. “Oh, look at me, im so  _ useful _ and  _ smart _ . Give me a fucking break.” She sat back on her heels to survey the work she had done. She still had over half the deck to do, she noticed with dismay. 

 

“Y’know, I wouldn’t be given these jobs if I had something  _ important _ I was good at,” she mused, aloud to the sea to hear. “Lena’s a runner, Angela is a medic. Even Bastion is more important than me, and it’s a  _ robot! _ ” She huffed, wilting a little. “I’m just me. The cabin girl.” Blowing her bangs out of her face, she continued, “Hell,  _ I _ don’t even respect myself. All I do is compla-” 

 

A loud thud sounded as an object was thrown over the deck of the ship. Hana recoiled in shock, nearly falling into her bucket of suds. Scrambling to her feet, she ran over to check out the mysterious object. 

 

Puzzled, she lifted it into her grip, looking it over. It was a shell. A conch, to be exact, smooth and flawless. It was beautiful and rosy-cream, glinting in the midday light. Hana looked around. Sure, it was beautiful, but where did it  _ come  _ from? Maybe a fish had knocked it on board? Or the waves had suddenly spiked? 

 

She knew all those were silly, unlikely explanations, but she found it didn’t really matter to her where it had come from. She hugged it to her chest, feeling strange. It wasn’t much, but it was something all hers. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered into the salty air. 

 

Beneath the waves, something fled with a flick of a purple tail. 

 

~~~

 

Hana was puzzled. No, scratch that- she was  _ frustrated _ . Over the past few weeks, shells and other trinkets from the deep had appeared on the ship’s deck- but  _ only _ when Hana was on deck. She tried not to think of these things as gifts, but that was really what they were. 

 

Sometimes, she stood on deck with her newfound treasures and whispered things to the waves. Sometimes, she thought she heard movement in the water below her. Sometimes, she wondered if there was something out there watching her.  _ Caring _ about her. 

 

Lena came to the conclusion that she was being stalked by a sea monster, and this was its way of luring her in before it ate her and absorbed her youthfulness. Mei thought it was just random movements of the sea. Zayra told her very solemnly that she was “cursed, little lady, and you better start watching out.” 

 

It was all vaguely confusing, and Zarya’s words slightly terrifying- she knew the woman meant no harm, but all the same, a huge Russian weightlifter-turned-pirate could come off as scary even in the  _ best  _ of times. 

 

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted as Lena rushed through the door. “Han, luv,” she panted, “Mei told Winston there’s a storm comin’. We better start battin’ down the hatches!” 

 

Hana put down her latest treasure, a smoothened piece of sea glass. “Alright, coming,” she responded to the messenger. Lena shot her a smile before racing away to deliver the news to the rest of the crew. 

 

She quickly began her duties, tying loose things on deck down.The wind was picking ip, and battering her from every which way. Hana noticed how dark it was, and the clouds were oppressive. She needed to get below decks, but she wasn’t done! 

 

She hurried to the last loose item on deck, a large barrel, and struggled to tie it to the railing. Dangerously close to the edge of the ship, especially in the steadily rocking waves, Hana looped the rope around and tugged. It wouldn’t go through. Panicking a little, she wrenched on the rope over and over again. It still wouldn’t move! 

 

Gritting her teeth, she pulled with all her might, and the rope finally pulled through. “Yes!” she cried triumphantly, pumping one fist in the air. 

 

But in her preoccupied state, she hadn’t noticed the waves getting bigger and bigger. As she pumped her fist in the air, a particularly large wave slammed the side of the ship, another one following close after. Hana was an experienced sailor, but she was focusing on the rope, and lost her balance, crashing into the side of the ship’s railing. 

 

The breath knocked out of her, Hana flopped around against the railing, gasping for air. Then the second wave hit, and the boat tipped in the other direction, throwing her over the edge. 

  
She managed to get one hand gripped on the railing on her way down, scrabbling at the side of the boat with her other hand. She tried to scream for help, but her breath was still gone. 

 

“Help, help!” she gasped out, as loud as she could. No one came. Hana was crying now, panicked tears streaming down her face. She didn’t want to fall. Even the most experienced swimmer couldn’t survive long in a storm like this. 

  
The rain was coming down in sheets now, making the railing slippery, and Hana felt her hand gradually losing its grip. Scrabbling again, she managed to get a grip with her other hand, and felt a flash of hope- 

 

And then a wave slammed directly into her, and she fell into the sea, water already in her lungs. 

  
She hit the surface with a loud smack, sinking into the turbulent waters, drifting further and further down. 

 

As she sank deeper and her vision began clouding, she saw a figure swim in front of her- a stunning woman with purple hair and a tail to match. 

 

The mermaid gently cupped Hana’s face in her hands, lent down, and kissed her on the mouth. 

 

_ What a lovely final dream _ , Hana thought, as she sunk into the darkness of oblivion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hana found dead at the bottom of the ocean.....shes ok but shes dead


End file.
